the assassin of the night
by tharmoftapercyjackson
Summary: after the titan war, Percy is betrayed by the one he trusted most. when he escapes his "prison" he meets strange people and comes back to the surface of the earth two and a half years later. he wants revenge. he is now more powerful then a god. PERTEMIS! based off ManOfEnigma's "assassin of darkness"
1. Chapter 1

All credit goes to RIORDAN

CHAPTER 1

Percy's POV

hahahah finally got out of that wretched torture chamber! Now I shall take revenge on those who have condemned me to such a cruel fate.

[FLASHBACK]

"Kronos, its over!" I shouted. I had my sword over his achilles spot. I struck him down and killed him. Right before dissapearing, he told Annabeth "kill that bastard'

the gods flashed in, and just then Annabeth shouted "Percy how could you do this!" and the gods all looked at me in confusion. Annabeth said "He's a traitor! He told Luke that he would destroy the thrones for him right after I stabbed Luke!"

"There will be a vote for this!" declared Zeus. All those who find him guilty raise their hands. Only Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hestia didn't raise their hands. Zeus then said "very well, I cast you down to Tartarus to rot there forever." I suddenly flashed into Tartuarus.

Then I heard an icy laughter. It was Kronos. He said "we are going to have a lot af fun!"

[TIME SKIP WITHIN FLASHBACK]

After 2 years of torture I was ready to snap. I never screamed or flinched, even when a blade went straight trough me. This time Kronos showed me an Iris-message of Annabeth, and my mom and Paul all tied up. Annabeth slowly drove the knife through both of them. Then I exploded. I somehow made Kronos and everything within 100 meters fade. Permenantly. I then was guided my a dark voice in my head, saying strange things, such as "go the other way, there are monsters there!" how would it know? At last it lead me to a huge black castle. I then saw the strangest sight when I entered. What the heck? Thrones? Two thrones, black as midnight, stood there proudly displayed. I then heard the voice again "Hello young one, we have a couple things to tell you."

Then two figures appeared on the thrones.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Artemis' POV

After two years, I still cannot believe that Zeus cast such a great hero into Tartarus. I didn't believe a word of Annabeth's story, for it was very unrealistic. And I knew that if I voted against Perseus Thalia would never listen to a word I said ever again. Ever since Perseus was thrown into the pit, I noticed Thalia and that boy Nico were always trying to find ways to prove Perseus was innocent, and never listened to the gods. There were constant skirmishes between gods And Aphrodite spent less time with Ares (I really cannot blame her) and if possible, even less time with Hephaestus.

Monster attacks have become more frequent by a hundredfold. We know some Titans are still out there. Krios, Iapetus, Oceanus and Koios are the only Titans still alive and dangerous. Obviously Atlas and Prometheus are alive. After the defeat of Kronos, Koios took control of the remaining armies. Even though the armies were reduced, there were still thousands of monsters out there. Our job was to defeat camps of monsters before they could join the titan armies. The camps were getting larger and more were appearing. Just yesterday we destroyed the biggest camp of monsters we had ever seen. 8 of my hunters died in the assault. That lowers our numbers to 43 hunters. Luckily now even though hunters die frequently, we now recruit 3-5 hunters per month! Compared to before, about a hunter recruited every month or so, it is a big progress. Anyways, the camp we encountered had 3 aethiopian drakons, 60 hellhounds, 13 laistrygonian giants, 20 empousai and 36 dracenea. It was a near win against them. I just hope another camp like that doesn't rise. The consequences could be disastrous.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I did not expect so many follows for just one chapter! Thank you to .5 and bigmike589 for faving and also to wasa999, Moonspeckle of Thunderclan and bigmike589 for the follows!

CHAPTER 2

Percy's POV

two figures appeared on the thrones. They were each about 40 feet tall. So I said the logical thing. "hi?" and suddenly they looked as if they were trying to hold back a laugh. I'm guessing hi might not have been the sensible thing to say. "who are you" I enquired, and they answered: the man said "I am Erebus" and I answered by telling the woman "you must be Nyx, making you two of the most powerful Primordials there are?" "Yes. She is Nyx, and we are Primordials." Erebus answered "am I supposed to bow or kneel or something, because I've never been good with respect?" they boomed with laughter. "no young one, bowing is for those little olympians who think they are the best. We have decided that punishing your heroics because of that Annabeth girl is absolutely unacceptable" at the mention of Annabeth my blood boiled. Erebus continued "we have decided to bless you and train you so you can go back to the surface in 6 months.

[TIME SKIP]

after being blessed by Erebus and Nyx, which granted me wings, the ability to shadow-travel and control shadows and make illusions with shadows, I trained for six months. I completely changed my arsenal, my new weapons were 20 throwing knives, a bow with unlimited arrows, a double bladed stygian iron sword and two stygian iron swords. I had gotten way better with a bow, and even better with swords. I had new armor that was very light and flexible. My whole arsenal including armor only weighed 26.4 pounds. My eyes became darker as well, so no one could recognise me under my hood, which didn't fall down unless I pulled it down. Time to go on my first mission. I need to hunt down this creep named Adam Hunt (A/N Arrow anyone?) who sells illegal drugs and is involved in several murders but has a team of expert lawyers to cover it up. Time for action!

Artemis' POV

we were about to enter a wearhouse of a mortal criminal named Adam hunt that we were hunting, but all of a sudden we heard a dark laughter. Louder than any of the mortals could have produced from such a distance. We quickly streamed into the wearhouse to see what was going on. We saw several dead bodies on the ground and a fight raging on. About two dozen bodyguards were shooting at one man, but the few bullets that hit him seemed to do no damage. He was easily destroying all the guards. And he was laughing as he either stabbed them with a sword or shot them with a bow. In about 15 seconds all the bodyguards had died. And the man was still laughing. He approached Adam Hunt and his laughter stopped. He then spoke, and his voice, when I heard it, I, a godess, was absolutely terrified out of my mind. He said "Adam Hunt, I accuse you of drug dealing and involvement in 17 different murders. Do you have anything to say?" Adam Hunt then said "go to hell, you freak!" at this, the man laughed and said "I have already gone to hell you ignorant mortal! Can't you see what the gods have done? They banished me! Olympus has doomed itself in it's ungreatful actions! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!" he then stabbed the criminal. The criminal was holding a cocktail, so the mysterious man took it and said "a toast to the hunters of Artemis, who think they can spy on the assassin of the night!" he drank. I jumped down from my hiding place, followed by my hunters "who are you, _male_ and what are you doing here?" I demanded. He answered mockingly "such prejudice, I have more right to be here than you! By who's honor were you granted permission to storm this place?" he inquired. I answered easily. "by mine, _boy_ I am a godess!" he answered "I was told to by forces much more powerful than you! You will not be able to hunt me down, as I know you want to, because you are still in the dark!" suddenly I felt something grab me, and I looked in the direction it was coming from, but I saw nothing.i shook off whatever was grabbing me, but all of a sudden I saw about 50 people running at my hunters, then I realized that they were made of shadow. I thought 'that must have been what grabbed me!' then I realized the situation my hunters were in. they were clearly outnumbered, and it seemed that whoever this man was, he seemed to be creating more shades because every time my hunters killed one, it seemed the number of them increased. My hunters seemed to be easily overpowered. I noticed they were getting knocked out, not killed. There were only 6 conscious out of the 15 that came with me. I rushed in to help them, but by the time I got there, only 4 remained conscious. I felt myself being knocked to the ground then all the godly energy waned from me. I blacked out.

Percy's POV

OK fine i'll admit it was a little b*tchy of me to capture lady Artemis because I remember specifically who voted not to kill me. She was one of them. But, hey, when someone tries to capture you, capture them back, ya know what i'm saying? Whatever. Courtesy of Nyx and Erebus I got a sweet new tent that when you enter it is the size of a mansion! And it has cells, when lady Artemis wakes up, she will freak out (insert trololololol song)! Time to go visit her, i'm sure she's regained consciousness by now!

 **I think I need to insert another trololololol song for the cliffy and the short chapter.**

 **PEACE!**

 **-THARMOFTA**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in so long my laptop broke and my dad always hides it.

anyways here it is

go to the youtube channel PinkSheep for pink sheep description..

CHAPTER 3

artemis' POV

I woke up in a dark room with no godly energy. I realized I was in a cell. I then easily opened the lock. It was tightly locked, but I used my nails to open it. I then heard a laugh. Then I saw the same hooded male who just said "that was really quick. Just like the rise of the giants will be." what? I thought. The rise of the giants? Was he trying to confuse me? "yes they are really rising. The giants. I need the help of the gods. To fight them." "you are asking me to help you after you knocked me out and put me in a cell?" I asked, annoyed "sorry about that. But I'm talking about a full-scale war between Protegenoi. Luckily, Nyx, Erebus, Pontus and Chronos (not the titan) are on our side. But we are fighting Gaea, Ourea, Tartarus and Aether who are being assisted by the Giants. Reconsidering?" this was a matter of utmost importance! We needed to defeat the Giants! "Will you consider joining our side?" the male said again. "how do I know you are not lying" I answered. "I swear on the void that I am not lying!" he said which was followed by a rumble of thunder. "what is this oath" I demanded, intrigued. "oh, nothing, just something that can make me fade if I break it or lie." I was shocked. Never in 8000 years had I heard of such an oath. He turned around. Then I saw an opportunity. I knocked him unconscious. I tried to pull off his hood, but it stayed. I sensed some magic at work. I left the house, and I felt my godly energy return. I flashed into the hunters camp, and tied up this mysterious male.

1 hour later

the male just woke up and I was ready to take him to Olympus, I entered the room and he was just sitting on the floor. Normally. "who are you?" I questioned. "easy." he answered. "do you want to know my alias or my real name?" "your name" I answered. "hahhaahhh you really expected me to reveal my identity? Lol. Backup will be here soon. Friend of mine. You should see. Not like i'm going anywhere!" he said pointing to his bonds. Weird. He was humourous and maintained a calm attitude when he was captured. I then heard a robotic voice saying "lol you moustache-lacking creatures don't stand a chance against my prankstergangsterness hashtag prankster gangster nation lolololol can't touch my magnificently well-trimmed moustache" then I looked and saw a weird creature that was pink and had a moustache and sunglasses. (A/N basically pinksheep in explodingTNT) and everytime an arrow fired at it it just bounced off. Whenever a hunter approached him to use her knives they just fell on the ground unconscious. "lol Pheobe Artemis you can't even touch my prankstergansterness try and fight me lol" I was shocked that this creature dared address me like this. "retreat creature or else" I shouted at it. He answered "lolololol good joke 10 out of 10 IGN rating but seriously. Lol." I felt immense power being released and then I felt my consciousness leaving me.

Percy's POV

I easily broke the bonds tying me then I left the tent. I found all the hunters and lady Artemis unconscious and my Bro PinkSheep standing above them. I facepalmed. So then no one cooperates... nice to know. I should try a different approach.

2 hours later.

Erebus demanded I revealed my identity to the hunters of Artemis... I'm almost there.

30 min later

I'm at the camp. They don't know I'm there. I jumped down from the tree I was in. with my hood off. Pink Sheep is coming. Hopefully the hunters won't try to kill us. A new hunter noticed me and pointed an arrow at me. "who are you, _male_ " she said. "ah so you don't know me... I'm Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you." I said, in a fake excitement voice. "you are Percy Jackson, the one who tried to kill Annabeth Chase the goddess of architecture!" she released her arrow... I caught it in midair and broke it. "what did you say? Annabeth is a goddess now... surprising, I didn't think they gave out immortality to traitors..." I said, disgusted that Annabeth held such a position... "no matter, I guess I can just ask to see your luitenent, or Artemis, doesn't matter. Anyways, when can I see either?" I inquired. I knew she would take me to them anyways. "you will see them, _male_ , they will take you to olympus." she answered. See them? I will. Go to Olympus? Depends. I think I will. I think pinksheep is here. I can feel his aura. "hello PJ whats going on have you finally decided to grow a moustache like mine?" he asked in his usual Paul voice. "No, though I think we will go to Olympus. It is time."

I answered. "ok then when are we going?" he asked. I shrugged. "we wait for company to show up. Nevermind. Right there. I pointed towards Artemis and Thalia returning, discussing something. "u be srs?" he inquired. I nodded. Thalia noticed me and took a closer look, then fainted. "this is going to be a long day" I sighed.


End file.
